


Closer

by sidekikcs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sebastian Is Insecure, no joke this was what i dreamt about and now? it is Birthed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: Sebastian is insecure. Chris is the best boyfriend in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know what makes no sense? that summary! anyway here's the story of evanstan's first time. let me Just Say? This happened!

 

Sebastian sits on the bench in the locker room right outside the showers. He's dried himself off completely, but his hair, long and tangly, is still damp. He loves playing Bucky, but he hates having to grow his hair out so long. He feels like he has to wash it every time he sweats, and after filming long action sequences, it gets soaked with sweat. 

Chris loves to play with Sebastian's long hair; he loves twirling it around in his fingers and stroking the soft strands. He massages Sebastian's scalp and kisses his forehead almost every night and Sebastian feels safe and warm. 

Not that he has any choice. It's summer in Atlanta. 

Chris and Mackie exit the showers at the same time, towels draped around their waists. A few extras are walking out as well. Sebastian feels like this is high school again, watching Chris and Mackie walk around shirtless. Sebastian always takes the shortest shower in the locker room; he wants to get out, get dry, and get dressed. Despite having bulked up, gaining a ton of muscle on his chest and arms and back, Sebastian still has his... problem areas. It's mainly his stomach, with a pouch of baby fat right around his belly button that makes an appearance any time Sebastian decides to eat something other than kale and blueberries. He's never imagined it'd be a cause of insecurity. 

But.

Chris has literally no body fat. When he isn't as big as a house for Cap movies, he's still bulkier and thinner than Sebastian could ever hope to be. Chris says he doesn't even notice. Sebastian doesn't believe that for a fucking second. 

They've been dating for almost eight months, and they have yet to have sex. Mostly, it's because they've been apart and doing separate movies for so long. But now they're here, and they're doing this movie together, finally, and this is the best time, Sebastian thinks, to solidify their relationship. He's determined. 

Chris first walks over to Sebastian and kisses his forehead when they enter the locker room. Mackie opens his locker and throws an extra towel at Chris, making a sound of annoyance. 

"Can y'all not be cheesy and shit in here?" Mackie says tauntingly, but there's no malice in his words. 

"Homophobe," Sebastian mutters, smirking back. 

Mackie rolls his eyes. "You know that's not it! I'd say the same damn thing if y'all were straight!" 

Chris laughs and leans down again, this time connecting his lips to Sebastian's and kissing him deeply. He can hear someone holler in the room, and that makes him break away from Sebastian. Sebastian simply smiles at him, then flips Mackie off. 

Mackie's smiling, though. And in seconds, he and Chris are off in their own conversation. Sebastian, who has already changed and is ready to head back to the hotel, grabs his bag and shuts his locker. He steps over to Chris and grabs his hand, squeezing it to get his attention. 

"I'm gonna go back to the hotel," Sebastian says, then kisses Chris' cheek and turns around. 

"What, no kiss for me?" Mackie calls out, and Chris laughs. 

"Not in front of my boyfriend," Sebastian jokes. He turns on his heel and begins walking. 

But then. 

"Things are going pretty well, huh?" Mackie asks. Sebastian stops just as he passes the door and glues himself to the outside, peering around the corner a little so he can hear. 

"They're going great," Chris responds. "Really great, actually."

"Yeah?" Mackie says. "Good. Have y'all... sealed the deal?"

Chris groans. "Why do you have to ask me these things?" He sighs. "I never should have told you in the first place."

Mackie chuckles. "Well, ya did. So now, I'm gonna ask you about it."

Chris sighs. "I... don't wanna rush it. I know we both have our... insecurities. So, I don't want to make him feel like he has to do anything."

"What could he possibly have to be insecure about?" Mackie asks, leaving it as more of a rhetorical question, but Chris proceeds to give an answer anyway.

"He thinks that just because he has a few... problem areas, I'm not gonna want him."

"'Problem areas'?" Mackie repeats. 

"A couple places where he's a little... chubbier, and even then, it's barely noticeable. But if he's feeling insecure... I don't know, I just don't want to rush him."

Sebastian hears a thud, which he assumes is Mackie grabbing Chris' shoulder. "I can tell you, from experience, that if you can show him you don't care what he looks like, and you'll still love him, he's gonna forget about those. I promise."

"I... I wish he already knew that."

"I'm sure he does. But you've gotta show him."

"Those 'problem areas' are popping up again, that's why he showered so quickly."

"So, now's the time to show him it doesn't matter what he looks like."

Chris takes a deep breath. "Okay."

Sebastian feels his face getting hot. His chest feels full. And he's shaking a little. He's told Chris about his insecurities before, and Chris has told him his own. But he didn't realize how deeply Chris knew.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and begins walking back to the hotel. If Chris is going to show him how much he loves him, Sebastian will do the same. 

* * *

Chris stays outside the locker room and talks to Mackie for about twenty minutes before Mackie decides to head out to a restaurant to eat with some friends. Chris turns and heads to the hotel, not too far from the site they're shooting at. 

He knows he doesn't need to, but he greets the woman at the front desk anyway, who smiles sweetly back at him. He heads down the long hallway to the elevators, where he steps into an empty one and pushes the '5' to take him up to his floor. 

It's a quiet ride up, and he enjoys the silence for a minute. The noises of the day, the explosions, the shouting, it's overloaded his senses. He enjoys the low hum of the elevator as it takes him up to his floor, but he jumps a little at the 'ding' when the doors open. He steps into the empty hallway and starts walking to his room. 

When he arrives, he glides his card over the scanner on the door lock and it makes an affirmative 'beep', unlocking the door and allowing him to step into the room. The hallway is so bright and the room is so dark that it takes him a minute to see that the lights in his room are already on, but they're very dim. 

He steps over the light adjusting knob and turns it to the right, giving the room a bit more light. 

Sebastian's on his bed, on his knees but leaning back on his flat palms behind him on the bed. He's only in boxers, and he has roses between his thighs. 

Chris quirks his brows and smiles. "What, uh... what's all this?" 

Sebastian's breath hitches and he says, "It's... romantic. I'm being romantic."

"I can see that. I just... wanna know why?"

Sebastian looks at him and bites his lip. "I... I overheard you talking to Mackie."

Chris looks at the ground. "Oh."

Sebastian grabs the roses and pushes them to the side, grabbing his thighs as his heart rate skyrockets. "I want to-... to be with you, Chris."

Chris hesitates, then reaches out and cups Sebastian's chin. "You are with me."

Sebastian leans into the touch a little. "I heard you talk about my... well, chubbiness." 

Chris runs his thumb over Sebastian's cheek. "You're not even chubby. And even if you were, I wouldn't care; I've never cared about that. You know that."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "I just thought. I don't know. That it'd matter when it comes to me."

Chris smiles. "It matters the least when it comes to you."

Sebastian closes his eyes and nuzzles Chris' hand. Chris takes a step back and Sebastian opens his eyes. 

Chris gives him a warm smile and takes off his shirt, letting it fall to the side while he leans back down to Sebastian and kisses him. Sebastian's palms are flat behind him again as Chris pushes his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. His breath is fresh, like he just brushes his teeth, which is a weird feeling of warm and cold and wet that Sebastian's doesn't love, but doesn't mind enough to say anything. 

 Sebastian grips Chris' shoulders, leaning up a little to kiss him. His hands slide across Chris' back while Chris traces a pattern on Sebastian's bare chest. 

Chris takes a break. "I can feel you shaking, Seb."

Sebastian laughs. "I'm sorry. I promise, it's okay."

Chris kisses him again, and this time his fingers trace over Sebastian's nipples. Sebastian moans low in his throat at that, trying to push up against Chris' hand for more. Chris chuckles against his mouth and traces around Sebastian's left nipple, squeezing it lightly. Sebastian breaks away for a second, then leans a little in so he can suck on Chris' neck. Chris groans, pushing Sebastian back a little so he can kiss him again. This time, his hand travels down, running across his stomach and dipping down to the waistband of his boxers.

Sebastian gasps, pushing his hips up. Chris smirks, pulling away from Sebastian. Sebastian looks up at him. 

"You sure you're ready?" Chris asks, and Sebastian nods. 

"I'm positive, Chris."

Chris kisses him again, then pulls down the waistband of his boxers. Sebastian grabs Chris' arms and whines when Chris reaches down to cup his balls. He kisses Sebastian's neck, gliding his hand up and down over Sebastian's cock gently. Sebastian holds onto Chris' arms while Chris squeezes his balls, kissing up behind his ear. 

"Chris," Sebastian gasps, rolling his head back. Chris reaches around with his free arm and places it on Sebastian's back, holding up Sebastian while he grips the base of his cock, tugging on it and letting his fingers drag over Sebastian's balls. They've done this before, light things like this, but it's... different now. Because now, Sebastian knows what the endgame is. He's excited; he's scared, but it's Chris. Chris, the kindest and most gentle person he's ever met; Chris, the most patient and observant person he'd known in years. Chris, who does love him, isn't faking it and isn't using him. He figures that if he's had sex before and it's never made him feel like this, it's different from the other times. 

Chris, however, is worried. Sebastian's eyes are closed and his head is dipped back, his mouth is open and he looks beautiful, the way his brows crunch together and his tongue dances over his lips while he moans. Chris' is kissing his neck again, and his hand is getting a little cramped but he's focusing most of his attention on the head of Sebastian's cock, swirling the pre-come around the head, using it as lubrication to help slick his movements. 

Sebastian's practically begging, grasping Chris' arm as tight as he can. Chris' hand leaves Sebastian's cock and his fingers push behind Sebastian's balls, while Chris kisses his nipple and sucks on it gently. 

Sebastian opens his eyes, his breath heavy, and connects his gaze with Chris'. Chris smiles down at him, and kisses his nose. Sebastian laughs at that and pushes his boxers down his thighs, kicking them off somewhere around the room. Chris stands up and pushes his pants down, undressing himself while Sebastian watches. Chris climbs over him then, pushing him back down to the bed and swinging his legs over. Chris waits for a moment, calculating his next move, but Sebastian pushes on his shoulders.

"Everything okay still?"

"Roll over," Sebastian demands and Chris rolls onto his back, his legs spread on the sheets. Sebastian positions himself between Chris' thighs and grabs Chris' cock, licking up along the shaft. He hears Chris exhale and the soft thud of his head hitting the pillow. Sebastian takes him into his mouth, licking around the head while his lips move down. He drops his jaw as much as he can, and takes as much as he can down, but Chris grabs his head. 

Sebastian looks up, his lips making a 'pop' when Chris' cock slips out of his mouth. 

Chris smiles down at him and cups his chin. "Don't work yourself too hard."

"But-"

Chris tightens his grip on Sebastian's chin. "I mean it."

"Let me at least give you something." 

Chris nods. "Alright. Surprise me." 

Chris tilts his head back and Sebastian hesitates. He moves lower down the bed and lifts Chris' balls up, burying his face into the soft skin. He's read that you can find the prostate there, right behind the testicles, so he pushes his tongue as hard as he can, sucking on the skin while he strokes Chris' cock. 

Chris whines, his thighs flexing and straining as his hand works its way into Sebastian's hair, gripping it gently. Sebastian uses Chris' thighs as leverage as he pushes his face deeper into Chris' taint, relishing in the whimpers and moans Chris lets out. His one hand goes back to stroking Chris' cock, as he pulls his face out and takes Chris' balls into his mouth, one at a time. 

Chris' hand is still stroking Sebastian's hair, massaging him gently while Sebastian takes his cock into his mouth again, his fingers pushing against the space behind Chris' balls again. Chris breathes in deeply, then sits up, causing Sebastian to fall back a little, sitting up on his knees. Chris is laid back against the pillows, propped up on the headboard. His hair is still a little damp and it's tousled from both himself and Sebastian running their hands through it. He's smiling at Sebastian with half-lidded eyes, his chest rises and falls in a calm rhythm, and he reaches forward, offering his hand to Sebastian. 

Sebastian grabs Chris' hand, and it's only then when he realizes how much he's shaking. Chris tugs on his arm, urging him to crawl forward. 

"Stop shaking. Damn it, stop shaking," Sebastian whispers to himself. Chris pulls him forward, Sebastian's thighs spread across his stomach. Sebastian looks down at him, running his fingers over Chris' lips. Chris drags his hands down Sebastian's chest, wrapping around his back and urging him to fall forward. Sebastian follows his lead, curling over Chris as Chris runs his hands up and down Sebastian's back, kissing his neck. 

"I'm- I'm sorry," Sebastian says quietly. "I'm shaking too much."

"It's okay," Chris says soothingly. "It's okay. You're still doing good, right?"

Sebastian nods. "Yeah. I'm okay."

One of Chris' hands wanders down and cups Sebastian's ass. He brushes against Sebastian's hole, carefully not trying to scare him, but Sebastian pushes back against him. 

"We got any lube?" Sebastian asks.

"I do. In my bag." Chris motions to his bag in the corner. Sebastian climbs off of him, walking on unsteady legs over to the bag. He zips it open and fishes through the clothes, deodorant, and cords to find a small pack of condoms and lubricant. He takes them both and stands up again, looking back at Chris.

"You keep these in your bag?" He quips, smirking as he walks back over to Chris.

Chris laughs. "I always do. You just never know."

"You sleepin' around on me?" Sebastian says sarcastically, crawling over Chris and positioning himself over him. 

Chris grabs Sebastian's hip. "Never. I'd never. You know that."

Sebastian smiles, but there's sadness in his eyes. Chris' own grin falls. 

"Seb?"

"I know."

"Are you lying?" 

Sebastian's jaw tightens. "No."

Chris sighs. "I know you're lying. You think I'd actually cheat on you."

Sebastian drops the lube and condoms off to the side. "Well, Chris. Have you ever seen yourself?" He laughs nervously. "I mean, you're gorgeous. And you could certainly do better-"

"Stop." Chris shakes his head. "Don't even say that. I'm never gonna find someone that I find to bemore beautiful than you, Seb."

Sebastian bites his lip and blinks. "But I-"

Chris covers his mouth. "Don't. There's not a lot you could say or do that'd make me fall out of love with you."

Sebastian tries to rebut, but he closes his mouth. Chris runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair, lightly grabbing the back of his head as he leans up and kisses Sebastian. 

"Promise me you believe me," Chris says. 

"I do."

"You what?"

"I believe you."

Chris kisses him again. "I'm gonna make sure of that."

Sebastian smiles, while Chris grabs the lube and spreads some onto his fingers. He pushes two fingers against the rim of Sebastian's hole, getting the rim wet enough so he can push his fingers inside. When he does, Sebastian's breathing stops for a second. His hands go to Chris' shoulders and he pushes his hips down. Chris' calming hand on his side allows him to push back, silently asking for more.

Chris pumps his fingers in and out, and Sebastian's grip tightens. He pushes his face into Chris' neck, moaning into his skin. Chris brings his hand up and cups Sebastian's cheek, as he pulls his fingers out.

"You're ready?"

Sebastian nods. 

Chris rips open the condom package and rolls it down over his cock. He pours a little more lube over his cock, and strokes it a few times. Sebastian braces himself as Chris' hips push up and his cock pushes against the rim of Sebastian's hole. 

Sebastian whines as Chris pushes into him, Chris' hands coming up and running down his back. He thrusts up, and Sebastian cries out. 

"Still okay?"

Sebastian nods. He rolls his head back as Chris begins thrusting, gripping his hips for leverage and pounding into him. Sebastian feels dizzy, but when Chris' hand curls around his cock, he comes back into focus and moans, stretching back as Chris keeps up his pace. 

Chris leans forward and latches his mouth on Sebastian's nipple. Sebastian curls his fingers into Chris' hair and holds his head close as he tightens around Chris' cock. Chris' breath is fast and his movements are becoming erratic. 

"Already close?" Sebastian gasps. 

"You're so..." Chris sucks on his neck, kissing the mark he leaves. "You're too much, Seb. Fuck, fuck."

Sebastian groans when Chris grinds up into him. "Sorry, I-"

"Stop apologizing." Chris leans back and anchors his shoulders down, lifting Sebastian up a little so he can pound into him. Sebastian moans, unsure of what to do other than take what Chris gives him. 

Sebastian watches as Chris' eyes squeeze shut. He moans, throwing his head back as Sebastian sits down fully on his cock and clenches around him. He feels the condom expand inside him, filling with Chris' cum, and he waits for Chris to relax before he slowly pulls himself up off Chris' cock.

Sebastian still spreads himself across Chris' stomach, reaching behind himself to roll the condom off Chris' cock. Chris is sitting upright again, but this time he grabs Sebastian's hand and pulls him up, using his other hand to push his fingers into Sebastian's hole while he tugs on Sebastian's cock. He pushes his thumb underneath Sebastian's balls while he strokes Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian whimpers. "Chris, I'm-"

Chris kisses his neck. He says quietly, "Come on, baby."

"Chris..."

Sebastian grabs Chris' arms and whines as he comes, his head falling forward and resting on Chris' shoulder. He comes on Chris' chest and Chris pulls his head up so he can kiss him, Sebastian's arms around his neck. 

Chris sighs and Sebastian's breathing evens out. His body is still shaking, but this time it's from being so taut and strung out. Chris sits him up and kisses him, stroking his back gently. Sebastian can feel himself becoming less tense, but Chris doesn't stop running calming circles around his back. His arms are protectively around Sebastian, and Sebastian doesn't make any attempt to move. 

Chris holds him close like that for a few minutes, then finally goes to move. Sebastian moves back a little, and spins around, falling back onto the pillows. Chris laughs and Sebastian smiles. Chris hovers over him, leaning down and pressing their lips together gently. It isn't a fiery kiss, but it's sweet, and it's calming. Chris cups Sebastian's cheek as their lips move together. He runs his hands up and down Sebastian's sides, pushing their foreheads together.

"Do you believe me now?" Chris says, half joking and half serious. 

Sebastian sighed. "I do. I... do." He smiles up at Chris, pulling him down to the bed. 

Chris lays his head on Sebastian's chest, pulling the covers over them both. "I'm exhausted now."

Sebastian laughs. "Old man."

"What'd you call me?!" Chris shouts. He pushes Sebastian's chest lightly and laughs. It's a deep, guttural laugh that comes from his core and it vibrates through Sebastian, filling him with warmth. 

Chris lays his head back down and kisses Sebastian's chest. "I love you, baby."

Sebastian closes his eyes. "I love you, too."

There's silence. 

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris responds groggily.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Sebastian doesn't know how to word it. He's thankful that Chris showed him how much he loves him, and he's thankful that Chris is just generally in his life. But he doesn't think it's the time to tell him all that. 

"Just. Thank you."

Chris leans up and kisses Sebastian's cheek, before burying his face into Sebastian's neck. He snores lightly after a few minutes. And Sebastian follows him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've RuMade my tumblr! follow @ steeveclark.tumblr.com for more shenanigans


End file.
